TANOB high
by creativebunny1124
Summary: What will happen when five fandoms meet? Will friendships form? Or will enemies be made? This story starts at TANOB high. But it is not an ordinary school. What is it's secrets ? If you want to find out join the tale of Shadowhunters,demigods, wizards, tributes, divergents check out this story.
1. TMI & HP

Jace Pov:

So it appears that I am going to school.

Since I'm Clary's dashing boyfriend,I've agreed to go to school with her.

Even if I highly disagree that we need to go,I mean why would we need to learn mundane things? All we really need to learn is to fight,to survive.

Mundane teachers teach you how to use math like 1+1=2

Shadowhunters teach you how to use blades to kill demons.

Now I wonder which would help me if I was fighting a demon in the _'real'_ world, you probally know the answer.

Anyways it all started on that day...

 _cue flashback_

"Hey,did you miss me" I said wiggling my eyebrow

"Yes Mr IlovemyselfsomuchIspend20hoursinthebathroomdoingmyhair" Clary said

"Yeah I knew you missed me!"I responded

"Ha you wish! "She said

"You just hurt me, inside and out"I said pouting

"Jace as dramatic as usual"she said, then I leaned in pecking her on the lips.

"Can I ask you a question ?" She said,"Will you come to school with me ?"

And now I'm going to school with Clary by my side and the Daylighter / Simon behind us.

Yeah I wasn't the only the person she asked.

At least this year is going to be alright as long as I have her by my side.

Clary Pov:

Well school is going to be fun I guess.

It's just not the same now.

Since the day I found out about how dangerous the world is I have never looked at normal things the same way.I need to be more aware of my surroundings,more suspicious of people,because they can turn out to be evil.

But maybe going to school will help me feel a bit more like I'm normal. To take my mind off that today I might loose a person that I love.

So when I found a Brochure about a school I though why not ?

I've got my best friend and my boyfriend by my side and that is going to be awesome!

I probably should try to visit Mum while I'm gone, I guess it would of been hard to let me come to live at school for a whole year but she knows I can take care of myself.

And If I can't take care of myself well I do have a Vampier and a well trained Shadowhunter to back me up me so... What is there to worry about ?

Harry Pov:

Ever since the great battle with Voldemort,we have been trying to fix up the school.

Unfortunately Hogwarts is a very magical school with magic in every wall and corner plus the fact that Dumbledore is gone. It's been 2 weeks since the war and Hogwarts is still not fixed.

So Professor Mcgnagall has announced that we the students will have to wait until next year to continue our school year.

After the rising of Voldemort,the ministry has decided that the wizard world is no longer safe at the moment and that we (underaged people) should go to a muggle school to stay safe.

And as if magic,a brochure was left on the doorstep of the hotel room we (by we I mean me, Ron and Hermione)rented.

Sadly Ginny couldn't come, she's with her uncle and her brothers(except Ron of course)in Canada(quiet surprising right ?The Weasley's family is quiet spread out)

So there you go ,that is the why 3 wizards are going to a muggle school called TANOB high in America(since most of the wizard world is in the British region).

Ron Pov:

Bloody hell! The muggle world is weird. They named a talking box company Apple.

WHY IN THE HELL WILL YOU CALL A TALKING BOX COMPANY APPLE ?

They should just call it 'Talking box'. It would help people by not confusing them.

How are Hermione and Harry ok with is ?

I guess it's normal for them but if this is normal then what is weird ?

'To be weird or not to be weird, that is the question' by Ron

What was I going to say... Oh yeah I'm going to a muggle school.

That sounds fun ! Note the sarcasm.

How bad can it be ? Well it could be crawling with spiders...(don't tell Hermione)

The homework is going to be dreadful.;(

At least I can get Hermione to help me .;)

I helped Harry destroy Voldemort so it going to be fine. Or not.

I'm sure that the other students have seen nothing compared to us.

I wish I could scare those poor muggles by levitating water or something, the look on their faces would be priceless!

Now that I think of it, I CANT WAIT TILL SCHOOL ! Bloody hell I'm turning into Hermione. ( don't tell her that also)

* * *

 **Hey guys! So there you go! Please give me some ideas in the review section. Thanks to anyone reading this story right now;)**

 **-Meagan**


	2. PJO

**Hey guys ! Thank you soo much to anyone who followed, reviewed or faved.**

 **Colorful565: The whole story isn't going to be written like this, but for the first 5 chapters I'm going to write like this: 1 fandom 2 Povs per chapter. This isn't really a preview, I'm just using this to explain why each fandom are going to school, it's kind of like a mix of shorts in the beginning then long chapters when the plot starts to take place.**

 **AccioGoodWriting: Thanks for the compliment and as I s** **aid before I will do 1 fandom 2 Povs until I've done 5 chapters. I've decided to do 2 Povs cuz I feel like 1 Pov is going to make the chapt** **ers too short.**

* * *

Chiron Pov:

I was on my daily inspection of camp when Hermes flew down. The god landed smoothly for someone who was probably going at the speed of light.

"Hello Lord Hermes, what brings you here ? " I asked

"Well Chiron the gods have a message they need delivered to you so now I'm here" Hermes said

Then he placed a scroll into my hands. And boof he's gone.

I slowly opened the scroll and on it said:

 _Dear Chiron_

 _The Gods have decided that the seven and Nico deserves a break from training and that they will be attending Highschool for a year._

 _From the Gods of Olympus_

So I guess I need to tell them the news, good timing though since Hazel and Frank are at camp.

Wait they didn't choose a school yet, well it seems like I have to pick one then.

I saw Conner and asked him "Conner can you find the seven and Nico ? "

"They're not at camp today,something about celebrating Frank's birthday" Conner said

Well I'll just tell them tommorow.

 _Next day_

I woke up to a knock on my door ,I got up and opened the door .

It was probably a prank by a Herme kid.

Whilst I walk back into my cabin I feel something under my hoof. It was quite surprising when I saw the brochure. It was as if the person who put it there knew, but It could be a coincident.

It was a brochure for a perfect one for the demigods.

Percy Pov:

So I was walking around camp, when I spotted a fluff of blond hair by the river. I walked towards the river and put my hands around her eyes.

"Guess who" i said

"Uh let me guess... Seaweed brain" she said

"No it's Walter " I said

" So if your 'Walter' I guess you wouldn't want any blue cookies" she said

" Where ? Blue cookies ! Mine !" I said

"Ha gotcha !" She said smiling.I looked at her golden hair and her beautiful grey eyes.

It's only been 3 weeks after the Giant wars, we have really been through a lot of stuff I wish we can just be normal but with demigods you can never be .

We still have bad dreams of the Tartarus , there's not only dreams but somtimes while we're awake the memories just start bubbling back into our minds.

And every time I look back at when Annabeth was loosing grip of the hole to Tartarus I know that I will always go with her. To hell and back

I leaned towards her , my lips only a few centimeters apart from hers, I was about to kiss her.

"PERCY ! ANNABETH ! CHIRON NEEDS YOU!... Gods you made me run all the way here ! You better be here"

I turned my head looking for where the voice came from and there Leo was , running and panting as he came closer.

He looked at us and said wiggling his eyebrow" Hope I didn't interrupt anything special"

"Nah it's fine " I said with a faint blush crawling up my face

" Anyways Chiron need you guys, everyone els are already there" he said

When we got to the Bighouse, I see that the rest of the seven and Nico were there.

Frank and Hazel were visiting and were supposed to leave today but I guess this got in way of them leaving.

"Is it another prophecy?" I asked

"I don't know, Chiron hasn't told us anything yet" Jason said

The door then opened revealing Chiron.

"So since everyone is here, let's start. After the War your godly parents have decided that you guys deserve a break from training and that you guys should go to school."

You the times where you're happy but not. This was one of the times, I mean I want a normal life but not school !

"Wait WAT ?!" Leo screamed

"Yeah you're going to school. All of you " Chiron said smirking

Oh gods, I'm going to school AGAIN ! I really though that I could escape that since I'm almost 18 but apparently not. And Annabeth would kill me if I played hookie.

At least it isn't just me the rest of them will suffer with me ! Muhahaha . Yeah that feels better.

"What school are we going to ? " Piper asked

"Your going to TANOB high"Chiron said


	3. Divergent

Tris Pov :

I slowly opened my eyes as a bright light shined on my face. I can't move. I feel as if I am paralyzed, my bones ached my ,wounds began to feel pain.

I slowly move my head,using all my strength, only to see Tobias. He was still unconcious. What happened before this ?

As I try to remember I get headache then a bright light flashed before my eyes before darkness.

I snapped out of it , I was walking with Tobias. I guess I just imagined the room. We walk towards a door,I grab the knob and...

I open my eyes again, I was still in the white room. It was just a dream, or was it a memory ?

I tried to move my hands, nothing happened at first but gradually my fingers move.I slowly put my hands on the bed trying to put my weights on them so I could sit however it didn't work at first but as I try for the fourth time my arms stretch and I'm sitting up, around me I see people in white, walking from there to there . I suddenly notice a beeping sound behind me.

There was a weird machine behind me ,connected by many pipes that went through my clothes and around my my nose.

I pulled them off and moved my legs trying to get to Tobias.

As I get a better look at him I realize that he had cuts and bruises all around his body. I place 2 fingers on his wrists ,looking for his pulse.

I feel a steady beat.I guess the nurses didn't realize that I woke up until now because I saw one coming.

"Ms please lie down you are in no state to be up right now" said the nurse

I shake Tobias's arm attempting to wake him up. His eyes shot open and darted around the room until his met mine.

"Tris! " he said as he sits up and begins to walk.

The nurse's eyes widened as she saw her two patients trying to escape.

"please ms and mr you need to recover !" The nurse begged

When we didn't stop she grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Let go!" I said pushing her away

She began to tug harder, Tobias pulled on the nurses hand which still stood firmly. He tried again and when it worked he carried me bridal style as he ran out the doors.

He ran until we reached a small park,he put me down beside a tree letting me lean on it.

"What happened ? I mean what happened before this?" I asked

" I don't exactly remember either, I remember about the factions and how we went over the walls but nothing els" he said

"Yeah same for me,where are we anyways ?" I asked myself.

I looked at my surroundings, we were defiantly not in Chicago. It didn't look like anywhere we've been to so how did we get here ?

In the distance I see a man, he was around his 70's and was holding a bunch of paper in his hands.

"Hey Tobias you see the man over there ?" I pointed " maybe we can ask him where we are "

" Ok you stay here I'll be back in a minute" he said then kissed me on the cheek

I saw him as he ran to the old man and started to speak, he then handed the boy a piece of his paper. Tobias then came running back with a concern look on his face.

"Tris, you will not believe what i just found out" he said , then he handed me the piece of paper.

On it said :

 _People falling from the sky by James Ferdinand_

 _Today two people were found at Times Square at 2:00am 13th July 2015 . They were heavily bruised and could not be identified. They were spotted by Maria Jensen when they fell from the sky then landed in Time square. It was believed that they fell off a building not the sky, the cameras around that area caught a video of a bright light in the sky before two objects had fallen this was believed to be a suicide..._

THIS WASNT POSSIBLE RIGHT ? It isn't 2015 ! It's 2189 this year. How can we be in the past.

I looked at a picture that was put next to the article, it was a picture OF US ? How did we fall out the sky ? How did we time travel?

Millions of questions popped into my head, this was too are we going to get back ?

 _Tobias Pov:_

So it's been five days now since we first arrived, we had no money and food so we got jobs . We are still adapting to the little technology they have,it's been hard to think that everything you know is gone Again. But at least I have Tris.

I was sitting on a bench when a flyer flew into my face,I pulled in off and found out that the flyer was for a convention for time traveling and portals. I later showed Tris and we decided to go since it was our only hope to go back.

The next morning we set off with around 200 dollars in our pockets. Yeah who knew that training other people can earn you so much money ?

I have to admit it was pretty easy to find the convention, as I walk in I see a banner that has the words WELCOME TO TANOB HIGH ! Ok that is a weird name for a convention but I guess what would I know about the past ?

* * *

 **Hey guys ! So yeah one more chapter to go before all the adventures begin !**

 **LONGLIVEBOOKS: Thanks for your support ! ;)**

 **Also thank you if you followed , faved or reviewed I really appreciate it ! Thanks**

 **-Meagan**


	4. THG

Katniss Pov:

We ran. They were right behind us as we race through the forest.

You probably have no idea what's happening, yep you don't.

Long story short I escaped district 13 but Peeta( **when Peeta was captured they didn't make him crazy** ) and Gale found out so then followed me.I figured as long as I'm not with my family they won't get hurt.

Gale and Peeta tried to get me to go back , I refused and they decided to come with me . Now peacekeepers are chasing us since we stumbled upon them.

"We need to get them off our tails! " I screamed

" Make a right turn here " Gale said

I look behind me, we were slowly losing them, I ran ahead and turned to face them shooting an arrow at one of the many peacekeepers.

I then continue to run for my life, we were running towards path with a bunch of bushes by the side.

" when we get to the bushes lean to the right side !" I said

" wouldn't they catch us ? " Peeta said

" JUST trust me ! " I said

3 2 1

And jump we're in the bushes, not visible to the Peacekeepers the bushes were pretty big they covered the path so that they wouldn't be able to see were we went.

Next to me Peeta was panting, I used my had to grab his mouth to stop the sound.

" Where did they go ? " said a voice outside the bushes

" We lost them ! " said another

" How are we going to explain this ? " said the voice before

" just forget about, we never saw them ok ? " said a voice

A few nods were shown and a vote was taken , afterwards they left .

" That was brilliant ! " said Peeta

" Thanks" I said, I looked at the sky" maybe we should find a camp site before dark"

We did a bit more walking ,then found a beautiful meadow. It was beginning to get dark so I headed out to collect sticks to make a fire.

Whilst leaned down to collect a branch there was a flash above me so I got up . I was definitely not prepared for what I saw. It was a majestic swirl of colors, it was glowing. The blue swirl wasn't on the tree before but there it was this thing.

" HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING ! " I yelled

I wonder what this is, something made by the capital ? Is it dangerous ?

A few rustles in the bushes snapped me out of my thinking.

" Ow Peeta !"

" Sorry "

"Wait I think I know where she is "

"Yeah I think I see her "

Suddenly a grumpy Gale and a curious Peeta came out of the bushes.

"So what was that all about ? " I asked

" Oh just Mr bread here constantly knocked into me" Gale said

I laughed and said " poor little Galey got a Boo boo ?"

He rolled his eyes and asked " Anyways what did you find ? "

" That thing " I said pointing to the swirl

" Wow that is truly beautiful" Peeta said moving closer to get a better look.

Just as he stood next to the tree the thing started to suck him inside.I kinda panicked and grabbed his foot. The sucking force continued to consume him dragging me slowly towards the tree.

Gale then holds on to my arm trying to drag Peeta out, so now you can basically compare us to a rope being pulled by one side. Yeah it wasn't working at all.

We were using all our strength trying to get away from the portal but it was too strong.I was drained and so was Gale but we had to try. Peeta went into it more, pulling me right infront of the tree.

I just couldn't do it anymore so I just let it suck me in,I still felt that hard grip on my shoulder .

" Gale Let go !" I screamed

" No I won't !" He said

" I know you can't drag us back out by yourself!" I said

" But I can try " he said giving a small smirk

Gradually Gale was gobbled up by the swirl thing and bam I fell onto the ground.

Peeta Pov :

I woke up slowly, I was on the ground . I tried to move but felt weight on my back. I looked up and Gale was on top of me,I tried to get up but I couldn't .

" Gale get off me " I said

No response

" Gale get off me ! " I yelled

No response

"GALE GET THE HELL OFF ME ! " I screamed

I then heard a gron, I felt lightness on my back as he get up.

I stretch a bit before getting . It was like the capital without the peacekeepers and the weird fashion sense . Beep beep.

Whatever this place is it's pretty loud. I glance back at Gale,KATNISS ! Where was she ? My eyes darted around until I saw a unconscious Katniss on the floor.

Gale saw her too and carried her bridal style up to a bench. I shook her trying to wake her up. He eyes opened slowly as her limbs start to move.

She got up and took in the surroundings.

" Where are we ? " she said

" No idea " Gale said

"Maybe the thing that sucked us in here ended up taking us here" she said

" well where is here ? " I asked

" it could be a trap you know , made by the capital" Gale said

" yeah I know " she said

We looked around trying to understand where we were, well It was not a district that's for sure.

Then we saw a group of 8 teenagers walking into a building, so we followed them so we could get some help.

As we walk through the door a huge banner hung on the ceiling that read ' WELCOME TO TANOB HIGH ! '

I wonder what that meant .

* * *

 **Hey guys ! Hope you enjoyed ! And thanks to anyone who faved , followed or reviewed ! You guys are OSM !**

 **Btw today is Percy's bday so yeah have a blue cookie (::)**

 **CoraHaleAlpha: Thanks for your support ;)**


	5. TMI

Jace Pov:

As we walked inside the building I see a banner that said 'WELCOME TO TANOB HIGH !'.

Yeah I'm VERY happy to be here ! Yeah ! The amount of sarcasm in that sentence could blow up a building.

In a far corner was a boy and girl in leather black , they fitted the Shadowhunter look though I've never seen them.

"Hey do you think they're Shadowhunters ? " Clary asked as if reading my mind.

" I don't know , never seen them before " I could just be a couple of mundies I guess .

Clary then turned and was deep in there's only 2 mundies I guess we're early, it was only a 15 minute walk here from the institute.

So we waited, and waited, finally after 10 extremely boring minutes, other mundies arrived.

Walking through the entrance were 8 teenagers wearing orange and purple shirts , by the looks of them they're all friends.

A small elfish Latino boy in the bunch was moving around constantly, a pretty girl with choppy hair beside him was scowling.

By the way when I said pretty I mean it as statement since pretty much everyone of that group were surprising good looking but no way as good looking as me obviously.

Right behind them were 3 other mundies and did I mention 2 of them had bows.

They looked suspicious.

Later on , another three mundies came in, wearing strange robes with some kind of stick in their pockets.

Are all mundane schools like this ?

Then a man popped out of nowhere. Strange teachers, strange students. What in the name of angles have it got myself into?! .

"WELCOME TO TANOB HIGH ! My name is Mr Rubernski the vice principle, now that all of you are here I would like to bring you around the school, blah blah blah" he said, yeah I kind of stopped listening.

Clary noticed and nudged me.

" Now follow me " Mr Ruberinti I think that's his name said

He gave us a brief tour of the school, It was a pretty big place. The first 3 floors were for lessons and the top floor were where the dorms were.

" Since we're at the dorms, I'll give you the list of who is going to share with who dorms " the vice principle said as he hands out a piece of paper.

I looked at my sheet it said:

 _Annabeth Chase and Hazel Levesque room 1_

 _Hermione Granger and Katniss Everdeen room 2_

 _Piper McLean , Tris Prior and Clary Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern room 3_

 _Percy Jackson and Jace Herondale/Lightwood/Wayland room 4_

 _Peeta Mellark and Jason Grace room 5_

 _Ron Weasley and Nico Di Angelo room 6_

 _Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez room 7_

 _Tobias Eaton and Gale Hawthorne room 8_

 _Simon Lewis and Harry Potter room 9_

WHAT THE HELL ?

How did they know my and Clary's last names ?

Shoot I have to share a room with a mundie, I'd rather be with Simone then a mundie, with all their questions . But I guess if he's annoying I could have some fun, like scaring him . Yeah I could do that .

When I snapped out of my thoughts I saw that people were kinda in a crowd screaming their roomate's names.

" um jace ? " a voice said

I turned around saw one of the 8 teenagers I saw, he had jet black hair and sea green eyes, he was fit and had a tan. He looked like someone who would get a lot of girls.

He noticed my stare and said "I'm Percy Jackson who is apparently your roomate. "

" Jace " I said

" I'm going it our dorm , you wanna come with ?"

I figured since Clary was probably still in that crowd I may as well go to my room.

"Yeah sure" I said

" wait give me a second" he said

Jackson then walked to a blond girl with grey stormy eyes and kissed her, then headed back towards me.

" Girlfriend ? " I asked

" yep" he said with a pop on the p

As we walk inside our dorm I see a simple mundane bed with a small bathroom by the door.

I grabbed my bag and dumped it on a bed, Jackson did the same. I started to unpack , putting objects neatly around the room. Accordingly to Clary I'm a neat freak I don't get what she means. Don't all people tidy their room and keep it clean and spotless ?

DUMP

I looked towards the sound, next to me was percy and a dump of clothes he then stuffed it all in his half of the closet, he plopped himself on his bed and started to fiddle with a pen. Ok now I get what she means about me being a neat freak.

I slowly dug through my bad and felt something cold, I grabbed it and saw it was my seraph blade. Two eyes were locked on my back, Jackson was looking at my blade and had a confused yet hostile look on his eyes.

Im 100% that the glamour should disguise the blade, but the way Jackson was looking at me straight on muddled my brain.

" nice baseball bat " he said still having a suspicious look in his eyes

So he doesn't see it ?

" yeah I played when I was small" I lied

" cool " he said

It was 6:00 pm so we went in the dinning hall to eat, I saw Clary with Simon and joined them. Everyone els were also in their own group.

" Hey so how's your roomate ? " she said smiling then pecked my cheek

" Jackson is well ok, at least he didn't ask any questions about the marks, though for a second I though he saw through the glamour" i said

" what happened ? " the vampier asked

So I explained what happened then clary said " well I doubt he saw the blade but I think we should keep an eye on him"

" anyways so how's your roomates? " I asked

" well they're pretty cool " she said

" So do you know where the food is ? " I asked

" um no idea, not the usual cafeteria when me and Clary went to sch-" said Simone

He was interrupted by a chef pulling a dining tray of food across the room, " I am the chief Stephano . Now come here children and grab something" he said. Well nothing can be as atrocious compared to Izzie's cooking so why not ?

I walked up to the tray, my eyes searched the table, there was everything basically. Some of the food were rather strange like there were a bunch of food died blue, some chocolate frogs (wait did I see that one move ?! ) and all sorts of other stuff. When my eyes finally found some Chinese takeout , I took it.

By the end of the dinner, I was stuffed. We then hanged out in Simon's room since his roomate was out and then curfew came.

9:30 was the curfew , it was a ridiculous curfew so I wanted to sneak out to chill but Clary wouldn't let me so I went back to my room.

Jackson wasn't back yet , so I got changed and slept.

AHHHHHHH

Bolted straight up as I heard the screaming. In the bed next to me Jackson looked worried, I was about to walk out when a girl with brown Curly hair , chocolate skin and golden eyes kind of like mine came in.

" Percy it's Annabeth ! She's having nightmares again " The girl said

" I'll go ." He said

He then ran out the door followed by the girl, I followed him and saw him next to the girl I saw before, his girlfriend. She was on the floor screaming with tears on her face, Jackson hugged her and whispered something in her ears.

She then slowly gets up and sees Jackson, " I was back there and and ... " she spluttered

Looking in her eyes I felt her pain, whatever happened in her dream it was truly horrifying.

" I'm here wise girl , it's over , we're out " Jackson said with tears filling his eyes

"I think you should sleep here Percy " the golden eyed girl said

" yeah you don't mind right ? Hazel " Jackson said

" of course I don't mind " Hazel I assume said

After that I walked back to my dorm, I lied on my bed unable to sleep. What happens to Annabeth that caused her to have that much pain ? Who are these people ? I know something is fishy about this.

* * *

 **Sorry about this chapter it's kinda rushed I know. School is about to start for me so I might not update as much but I will try my best to keep this up.**

 **Thanks as always to anyone who faved, followed or reviewed. Hope you liked this chapter and yeah cookie (::)**

 **AccioGoodWriting: Thanks and sorry about that I'm going to try do that more in my new chapters ! I really appreciate you giving me these advice :)**

 **CammieBishop: Percy's B day is on the eighteenth but since time difference I might of posted on the seventeenth for you but yeah and thanks for you for the support ! ;)**

 **-Meagan :}**


	6. HP

Harry POV:

" Um does anyone know where Simon Lewis is ? " I asked

A few seconds later a girl who looked sort of like Ginny walked up me,they looked pretty much the same except the girl had frizzy hair instead of straight.

" Are you looking for Simon? " she asked

" Yes, do you know where he is ? " I asked

" Yeah he's over there " she pointed

" Thanks, uh I didn't catch your name "

" It's Clary"

" Harry"

" Well I've got to go, see you in class"

And then she left, I followed her directions and found a boy with light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and glasses. He was a bit taller than me so I had to look up to talk.

" Hello , I'm Harry Potter your roommate" I said

" I'm Simon, Simon Lewis, are you from England ?" He asked

" Yeah , It's the Accent Isn't it ? "

" Well that would be the case "

We continued chatting as we got into our dorms, turns out Simon's a huge geek for Worlds of Warcraft. I mean I haven't played it but why not?

I told him the excuse we made up before we came, that we were here because we wanted to be closer to our parents instead of staying back at England with my aunt.

It was weird being friends with a muggle , someone who didn't have to deal with danger in their life. To have people know you as Harry instead of the boy who lived.

It was 6:00 before we know it so we went to the dinning hall to eat,there were no food in sight so I joined Ron and Hermione to ask them what was going on.

As I was I saw Simone join Clary was it and a blonde boy. Simone told me before that his best friend was Clary and that her boyfriend Jace had a huge ego, maybe the blonde bloke was Jace.

So as I get to Ron I grab a seat," Hey " I said

" Hey Harry"Hermione said

" I though this was a dinning room so where's the food? "

" Oh mione and I have been here for ages ! There's no food ! " Ron complained

"STOP WHINNING RONALD ! ITS GIVING ME A HEADACHE ! " Hermione screamed at Ron .Ron shrank and looked scared to even sneeze.

" Well the muggle schools I've been to have always had food in the cafeteria" she said calmly

" Same with me, this is defiantly a weird cafeteria" I said

The second I spoke a small man with a thin mustache burst through the door, he looked like the most stereotypical chief I've ever seen.

In front of him was a push tray of food, Chinese take out, blue food ? A weird looking chocolate cake and burgers.

I looked around until a spotted some beef with gravy and mashed potatoes, I then grabbed and ate. I've got to admit the food was pretty good though it was nothing compared to Ms Weasley's cooking.

After that we talked and laughed at all the memories we had together, it was hard to believe that was only 3 weeks ago.

" So how's your roommates ? " Hermione asked

" Bloody hell my roommate is scary, he's so pale it's not even humanly possible and if his glares could kill, I'd be dead about an hour ago"

"What did you do to get him so angry ?" I asked

" I kinda spilt pumpkin juice all over his face..." Ron said

" ... RONALD THATS PROBALLY WHY HE HATES YOU" Hermione said

"That's definitely not a good way to start introductions" I said

" Oh ... Well I did say sorry, anyways after the accident the room felt really cold and the shadows seemed bigger, it creeped me out" Ron said

DING DONG DING DONG

When was there ever a bell ? Wait it's curfew isn't it ? Oh crap I better go.

" I think that's the curfew bell ,I better get back to my dorm. Goodnight " Hermione said leaving

"Yeah I'm going to go too, goodnight bye and hope you don't annoy your roomate anymore than he is" I said before going back.

As I head back Simon was in the bathroom ,so I flung myself on the bed exhausted . I took off my shoes and went to take my clothes when I felt something wet on my socks.

I sat down and looked at my socks, there were faint blotches of red. I looked on the floor looking for the red liquid,there were a faint stain of red trail leading to Simone's bed.

Now this was getting scary,why do drama follow me wherever I go ? I reached under the bed looking for something, a dead body, a axe and a head ! I felt something cold and solid I was about to pull it out when I heard a click from the bathroom. I quickly jump on my bed grabbing a book.

" Hey" I said awkwardly

" oh hey Harry " simon said

What was he hiding under his bed ? Is the boy in the same room as me a murder ? Was he a killer ? What was the blood from ?

* * *

 **Hey it's Me back from a week of school! So this is going to be how it works:I'll write on Friday Saturday or Sunday and will post before Monday, I hope you guys are ok with 1 chapter a week ;) Thanks as always to anyone who faved , followed or reviewed**

 **Kittkatt: TANOB stands for They are not only books and is a vital clue. Not going to say anymore than that , you'll find out more in the future chapters**

 **LONGLIVEBOOKS: Thanks so much ! Hope I can write even better ones in the future ;)**

 **CammieBishop: Thanks ! I'm very happy to hear that you guys like this ! I try my hardest to present good chapters and ideas and it's very amazing to hear that you guys like these ideas ! :)㈏6**


	7. PJO 2

Frank POV:

Why does the fates hate me ?

I mean why do I deserve this ?

BANG

Once again, Leo broke something.

Yep he's my roomate,I really would of perfered someone els it's not because Hazel has a soft spot for him.

Well that's all in the past,sorta,we're friends now but I would prefer to NOT have a hyper Latino jumping around the room.

We really shouldn't of let him have coffee,at least he's ok but I am dead tired it's like 1 in the morning.

" LEO SIT THE HADES DOWN " I yelled

I'm usually a chilled out person but this was getting in my nerves.

" What if I don't want to sit down ? Franky you want me to stop ? Then come get me bro , doubt you can ever withstand my awesome Mcshizzle hotness!"

Gods this is annoying ! Why Leo why?!

" Leo I'm gonna give you three seconds to sit down. One two-" I said

"Dude why are you soo serious I mean like chill out have some fun dude schools about to start wait where's my pen ohhhh I want food do you have food I loved the food here and the coffee it was amazing I should make a coffee maker and maybe I can have it everyday ! Woooo-" Leo said

I turned into a bear and tackled him down onto the floor, he was trying to escape but in bear form I was stronger.

" Leo go to bed seriously or I'll get Annabeth " I said

" oh gods no Franky you forgive me ? I mean like I'll shut up and sleep and if you don't get Annabeth I'll make you something cool whatever you want and"Leo said

" Anna-"

Leo then jumped into bed pretending to snore but I could still see his feet banging on the bed.I was never going to call Annabeth but Leo didn't need to know that, Annabeth and Percy were still dealing with their nightmares. I felt really bad for them since I've heard them scream into the night with terror in their throats, they will get better they have to.

Gods I'm tired! So I slept for around 5 hours until I was woken up by my alarm.i pressed the snooze button ,5 more minutes can't hurt.

* * *

Jason Pov:

Peeta was pretty cool, I've never really had a friend who's a mortal before so it's kinda different, you have to be more secret about your identity and it's been slightly hard to remember that.

Though he was really weird at first asking me where we were and about something called The hunger games and peackeepers ? But after I told him I had no idea what he was talking he told me he was from somewhere pretty far away from the city and was close to a mine.

Yeha after that we've been talking and he's pretty cool after all, he's a baker and a artist.

As I'm about to go to sleep I see that he's still in the same clothes, I looked around trying to find his suitcase but there was none.

"Hey didn't you bring any clothes or school stuff ?"I asked

" uh ... I was kind of on a rush since this gang of people were after me " Peeta said

" Why were the gang after you ? " I asked

" they were ... About. They wanted to kidnap us" Peeta said

Why is he lying to me ? What is he hiding ?

" oh .. Dude I'm sorry,your ok right ? "

" yeah it's just nice to get away"

" yep it is "

So I got into bed and just laid there, What's Peeta hiding ? What's school going to be like here ? Gods I miss Thalia, haven't seen her since the war.

I slowly drifted into sleep wondering about what the world had for me tomorrow.

* * *

Nico Pov:

Curse the fates for me having to share a dorm, it would be more tolerable if it was one of the seven but it wasn't and Instead I have to share a room with a mortal who will probably think I'm a freak !

So I ended up sharing a room with a Ginger named Ron, when he first saw me he had fear in his eyes like I was death, yea the irony.

" Umm " gulped Ron " I'm gonna go to take a shower so... If that's ok with you , because if you need one ffirst I wouldn't mind you taking one before me" he stuttered

" No it's fine, you go take one" I said

So he went in and after he did ,I started unpacking my clothes and after that I reached into my bag and felt something. I picked it up as I did my eyes began to water and I'm crying, I don't cry I don't cry I kept telling myself.

But I couldn't stop it, looking at my old myth-O-magic cards, the memories that bubbling up. The locks I've taken soo long to put up opened,I know she ok I've talked to her. She fine and Dad is talking care of her well.

It's fine.

Click

The bathroom door opened , Ron peered out confused since Nico was nowhere in sight. Until he spot the bed, I was covered up in a blanket so Ron couldn't see my face.

Ron then got into his own bed , I stared out the window, feeling lost and alone as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys ! For this chapter I decided to make three Povs cuz there are ALOT of characters we haven't talked about. Ps sorry about the sad ending to this chapter but I feel like Nico still haven't got over Bianca's death entirely and that's why he's been hiding his emotions.**

 **Thank YOU GUYS SOO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE OSM! From the start I've gotten soo much support and yeah I'm soo happy that you guys really like this ! THank you guys again for anyone who faved, followed , reviewed or even just read this! Even from the start all I've gotten was support and you guys are the ones who are inspiring me to write ;) so thanksssssss**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Thanks soo much you have given me support through every chapter and I'm soo happy that you still enjoy every chapter even though I don't write as often as I usually do ! ;)**

 **CoraHaleAlpha: Haha Ikr! Harry and Simone ! ;) and ps thanks to following through this fict!**

 **~Meagan**


	8. Divergent & pjo

Four Pov:

I was very confused.

Well it's because 1)This looks nothing like a space and time convention and 2)A random guy is introducing us to a school .

"Tobias, you know we're in " Tris said before I cut her off " a high school, yeah I just got that " I said

" So we came here for nothing" Tris spat out quite grimly, her eyes looking like broken glass.

" As you know this is a boarding school so on the fourth floor are all the dorms..." The man 's said, Tris's face lit up as she looked at me .

"Well we could stay here for now until we get our memories back, meanwhile we can learn about this time era " Tris said with hope in her eyes

" Yeah I guess we can stay here until we figure things out" I said

Believe it or not but somehow every faction agreed that we needed school, well until we're old enough for the choosing,yeah in know what school is if your wondering.

After the tour of the school , I was quite surprised they already had the dorms sorted since we've just registered.

" Tobias Eaton ?" A voice called out , before I could even look at the paper infront me.

"Hello?" I said

"Oh hey I'm Gale your roommate" he said putting his hand out

"Tobias" I said as I shook his hand.

When we got to our room I finally got a good look at his luggage or where his stuff should have been , for a normal teenager they've got to have brought stuff right ?

Looking across the room I saw a huge bow and a few arrows hung by Gale's side," You a hunter ?" I asked

" Yeah , I hunt" Gale said

For the next hour we didn't speak instead I just lied on my bed in silence.

I just laid there, How's everyone? Are the factions and factionless still in war ? And then a scream filled the halls, I ran to the door, before following the noise.

When I reach the area I saw two pairs of eyes in the dark looking at through the window, to the scream.

They were golden, two golden eyes.

* * *

Percy Pov:

BEEP BEEP

Ah... Just five more minutes...

DRIP DRIP DRIP

kill me noww !

"PERCY GET UP ! "

" Mum let me sleep for five minutes ! " I mumbled

" PERSEUS JACKSON GET UP !"

Ahh I slowly got up looking at a pair of grey eyes ... Annabeth.

" Hey Wise girl" I said giving her a kiss

" Seaweed brain you should really leave now" Annabeth said

" but I'm soo tired !" I whinned

" Percy you've really got to go" she said

" fine, I love you too " I said as I got up

As I look around I see that I'm not in my cabin or room" where am I ? " I asked still not awake.

" remember we're at school now and your in my dorm, so you better leave before class starts" she said

" oh " I said remembering what happened, oh shoot I still hove to get back to my dorm before Jace wakes up.

" morning Percy" Hazel said as she got up.

Even though girls and boys sharing a room is considered very inappropriate in the olden days, Hazel excepted that we needed to share a room.

" Oh hey Hazel , gotta go now so see you two in class" I said slipping out the room

As I start to walk I notice that Light was seeping through each dorm except mine, Huhh that was a close one.

So I quietly walked in , and infront of me was Jace all dressed and ready, sitting on his bed.

Shit I'm busted.

"Hey Jackson, where you've been ?" Jace asked with a really good poker face

" Just taking a jog in the morning" I said before looking down at my blue seaweed boxers..

Yeah Annabeth though it was funny so she bought it for me.

" in my boxers, haha" I said with red blotches around my face.

" Ohhhh, Jackson. Nice boxers" he said with a chuckle.

" yeah... Huh" I said still quite embarrassed .

" So what happened last night?" He asked, changing the subject.

" Oh just a friend whose home sick" I fibbed.

" Oh hope she's better" he said

We stood in silence for about a second until I realized that I'd only have 3 minutes to get ready so I ran to my clothes, picking through the dump in the corner. Until I found a blue shirt and jeans.

I then ran to the bathroom, one of the perks of being Poseidon's kid is that you can control water to take a one minute shower.

I quickly got changed before I opened the tap and controlled the water with my hands moving it around my body.

After "Having a shower" I quickly got out of the bathroom, grabbing my backpack out of my dump and stuffing it with school stuff.

By the time I was finished I noticed that Jace had left so I ran out my dorm, facing a crowd of people waiting.

I looked though the crowd and spotted a bunch of blond hair, Jason.

" SPARKY! I " screamed as I got closer.

But as I got closer I noticed Jason was shorter and had darker blond hair.

The boy then looked back at me, with a confused look on his face before turning back.

So I made a fool of myself once again, this was not a nice start for the first day of actual school.

I then spotted Annabeth with Hazel, Jason, Piper and Nico.I joined them wondering where Frank and Leo were but my thought were interrupted by Mr what was his name ?

" So now that you are all here, you will go to the cafeteria to have breakfast then after that classes will begin, now we will hand out the Class schedule" the teacher said

So he quickly handed them out, when I first got mine I couldn't read mine neither could the rest of the demigods(except frank).

" oh wait I have you the wrong schedules " said the teacher

He then handed me another one , as I look quickly I see that the new schedule he gave me was in Greek.

Wait what why is it in Greek ? Oh hades I'm in a school full of monsters, or what are the teachers monsters and the students mortals? But jace couldn't have been mortal, he had a weapon that I saw.

i looked at the other demigods, noticing their cautious expressions.

* * *

 **Hola mi amigos ! Here is another chapter ... Yeah ;) Thanks to anyone who've faved, reviewed, followed or if your reading this as a guest or watebs. Also have any of you guys read Artemis fowl ? It's cuz idk if I should read it so please tell me if you guys think it's good.**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Thanks ;)Yep I will definitely write more about Jace and Nico since they are OSM !**

 **Annabeth Reeder** **: Thank you soo much for your kind words ! ;) I'm sure your not as bad of a writer as you say you are just believe in urself ! ㈴4 yeah I definitely won't stop this story.**

 **CoraHaleAlpha: Thanks youuuu I didn't know what to do exactly for this chapter then I saw ur review and was like " lightbulb" so yeah ㈳4 thanksssss**

 **~Meagan out**


	9. AN SORRY !

**Hey Guys ! No I am not quitting on this story . This is also not a chapter but I will post one tomorrow. I couldn't really post one early because my iPad was updating my IOS9 thing and now I can't get out of the update screen. So at the Moment I'm typing on my dad's computer so yeah so sorry ! ㈷7 please don't be mad and yeah ... I have looked at your suggestions and will definitely use them. Thanks for reading this boring AN. :( I'll see you guys tommorow or today.. Idk cuz the time difference so yeah. Bye**

 **-Meagan**


	10. THG2

Katniss Pov:

So after asking around, we finally got a bit of intel on where we were.

Yeah I was definitely confused at first but after gathering Peeta's and Gale's information we got that we were in a school and in a place called New York.

Nobody seems to know anything about Peacekeepers or The hunger games.

So we first thought that we teleported to a secret society in the woods,I mean there can't just be peacekeepers everywhere right ?

But the problem is that the buildings were as tall as the ones in The Capital so they would easily see them. Unless they were not on the same planet as the Capital.

Which would be impossible because there is no such thing as teleportation to another planet.

Well it's just not possible. Or is it ?

What are we going to do now you may ask, to that question I reply with I have no idea.

We've decided to go to school but only for the fact that we get to stay there and they provide us with food.

The schools are quite weird here,you automatically get free food and shelter, if only we did things like that in the our districts.

So when I they gave us the room organisations I freaked out, because we never told them our name and we just got here so it got me thinking.

Did the Capital set this up ? Are we going to get ambushed ?

Are Prim and mother ok ? I still haven't figured any of these things out yet.

Anyways I am sharing a room girl named Hermione who is a nice but seemed very foucused on school.

Now it's time for first lesson, turns out everyone has the same timetable except from our electives, I had out door training with Gale but Peeta had art.

We went to English,as I was walking in I spotted a table with 4 seats so we went there, turns out there was just enough seats in the room so a tall boy with glasses sat next to Peeta.

"Hey I'm Simon Lewis" he said giving us a smile

"Katniss, That's Peeta and Gale" I said

" Welcome class, I'm Ms Frenshine your English teacher" a lady said.

She had brown oak wood hair and blue sky eyes, she was also wearing a set of purple glasses.

" Here are your text books and the book we are focusing on which is called ' The Maze Runner' " Ms Frenshine said handing out a blue note book and a small book.

I looked at the cover, there was a boy who was running through a maze,go figure.

I Looked around the room and noticed that a group of 8 by the back of the room seemed to be struggling to read their books. Couldn't they read ?

The teacher then grabbed another 8 books and switched them with the 8 that was given. Weird, a lot of things are weird here so I really don't know if we should stay here but nothing bad has happened yet so I'm just going to wait.

" BLOODY HELL WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON THE FLOOR !" yelled a voice with some sort of unfamiliar accent across the room.

I quickly looked down expecting some sorta mutant animal but instead it was just a trantula.

I watched it as it got closer to the group of eight and was heading specifically heading towards a blond girl with grey eyes.

"SPIDER!" the voice yelled again.

As the word was said the Blond girl jumped onto her chair and climbed on the table, she had panic in her eyes and was shouting" PERCY SPIDER! GET IT AWAY !"

" Ms Chase Please remained sitting , it's just a spider" the English teacher said.

A boy next to her with jet black hair and sea green eyes got up and took a pencil pot from the teacher's desk, dumped all of the pencils out and use the pencil pot to scoop up the spider in a swift swoop.

The boy then ran out the door, he then returned walking towards the blond girl like nothing happened.

"Miss Chase , that was unexceptable ! Both you and Mr Weasley will meet me during your free time to have detention here" the teacher said with rage in her voice

" Ms Frenshine, Annabeth has Aracnaphobia so I think it's really unfair for you to give her detention" said the sea eyed boy with authority

"I was not aware of that Mr Jackson , even though she has a phobia she had no right to stand on the table, this is a school not a farm."Ms Frenshine said

"That isn't fair-" said Jackson

" Mr Jackson would you like to join Ms chase in Detention ?" Ms Frenshine said manipulatively

" Yep I would because it isn't fair that your doing this" said Jackson

" If he's going to detention I'm going too" said a boy with dark hair and pale face

" Me three"said a boy with a black military haircut

" Me four" said a blond boy with blue electric eyes

" Me five" said a girl with dark skin

"Me six" said a girl with choppy hair

"Me Leo " said a Latino boy

" Leo we're trying to make a point here " said the blond boy

" Enough nonsense! Ms Chase,Mr Jackson and Mr Weasley you will see me in detention,where as the rest of you sit down and be quiet unless you want to see the Principle" snapped Ms Frenshine.

DINGGGGGGG

"CLASS DISSMISSED!" Screamed Ms Frenshine

That was definitely not what I expected to happen on a first day, school in District 12 was quiet ,calm and extremely boring since everyone were scared do to anything that might annoy the peacekeepers.

One lesson ,5 more to got I mentally reminded myself as I headed to science.

* * *

 **Hey guys! If you read my AN yesterday you probably know why I wasn't updating sooner, sadly my iPad is still stuck and that really annoys me cuz no games or videos so yeah. Enough about me, Thanks soooo much for reviewing, liking or following ! Feel free to give me ideas by commenting or PMing I will try my best to incorporate it in this story. See you next time!( not technically ) ;)**

 **LONGLIVEBOOKS: Thanks for ur opinion on Artemis Fowel ;) I will Definitly try the first book ! :D Hope you like this chapter ! I'm gonna make a Jace chapter soon :)**

 **CoraHaleAlpha: Thanks! ;) Yeah I'm gonna read Artimis Fowel too after I finish the CHERUB series (::)**

 **Skinnyjasngirl: Yep Here is the Katniss chapter 4 you ! Hope you like it ;)**

 **DigitalIceblock: Haha thanks for your support ! ;) You are soo nice ! And I'm soo happy that all my followers or fav people are soo supportive it's wat keeps me writing, the fact that you guys like this :)**

 **Again sorry for the wait !**

 **-Meagan Out**


End file.
